


Distress Signal

by RemyJane



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Delayed use of safe word, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Non-Con, M/M, M/M/M, Tarsus IV, Threesome, safe word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyJane/pseuds/RemyJane
Summary: Spock, Bones, and Jim try something new. Jim safewords out and they comfort him.





	

“I have a proposal.” Spock said once the door to the Officer’s mess swung shut behind Jim, leaving only Leonard with him at the table. 

 

“Oh?” Leonard asked, taking a gulp of tea and frowning at the PADD in front of him. 

 

“I think we should restrain the Captain with ropes this evening.” He said voice level like he was suggesting they take a stroll or look at the stars. Leonard choked on his drink and coughed, trying to clear his airway. Spock watched impassively, hands folded on the table like he wasn't even mildly interested in his own words. 

 

“For God’s sake, Spock, I'm eating breakfast.” 

 

“Precisely.” Spock sipped his tea delicately. “I had only a brief window of time to express this plan to you before it would be impossible to do so.”

 

“Why?” Leonard wiped his mouth with his sleeve. It wasn't that he was opposed to the idea, but couldn't a man eat breakfast in peace, without the image of his lover tied up in bed?

 

“He seems to enjoy when you hold him down. I believe the same effect could be achieved with ropes, thus freeing your hands.” Spock did his best to affect a tone of diplomatic indifference, but the tips of his ears and the apples of his cheeks were slowing flushing green. 

 

“You've put a lot of thought into this, huh?” Leonard teased. Spock’s mouth twitched minutely and the blush deepened, but he kept his composure. 

 

“I have some silken ropes that will not chafe his arms.” He said, eyes darkening with lust. 

 

\---

 

Jim suspected something was up, as he caught glimpses of Spock watching him with a hunger in his eyes. The doctor was too, actually, he realized. He winked at Spock and blew Leonard a cheeky kiss, chomping into an apple and licking the juices off his lower lip when it threatened to dribble down his chin. When he looked back up, Spock was looking down at his terminal and Leonard had rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling. 

 

Jim smirked; he could play whatever game they had planned. 

 

\---

 

Jim plastered a cocky grin on his face when Spock laid the ropes out on the bed. They were as long as his arm, shiny, and deep green. They were beautiful. 

 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked lazily, leaning against the wall in a facsimile of confidence. This was different, he told himself; he trusted Leonard and Spock with his life. This could be fun. 

 

Spock opened his mouth, intent on explaining, but Leonard cut him off. “You move too much.” He drawled. “Need ta tie ya’ up.” Leonard’s accent was always thicker off-duty, when he could let himself relax. 

 

“Sure.” Jim held his arms out in front of him, palms up. “Go for it.” His heart was starting to pound against his sternum. It would be fine, he chided himself; that had been forever ago. He was fine. 

 

“Before we begin, please remove your shirt.” Spock said, voice tight with restraint. “As well as your pants. Leonard or myself will remove your undergarments.” Spock’s eyes were bright and intensely focused on Jim. 

 

Jim obliged and stripped. He took a couple controlled breaths, feeling overexposed next to his two fully dressed lovers. He was fine, he reminded himself. 

 

Spock stepped forward once he was done, ropes in hand. He bound his hands together, an intricate series of knots that held strong when Jim tested it but didn't tighten or dig into his flesh. Despite his anxiety, he was fully hard. 

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Of course he loves it.” He muttered. “Alright, c’mon.” He wasn't rough when he guided Jim to the bed, but he could have been more gentle. 

 

“Leonard will prepare you, and then penetrate you.” Spock informed him. “If you desire the ropes be cut, please use your distress signal.” 

 

“It's called a safe word.” Leonard smiled, sliding Jim’s underwear down. 

 

“A word does not inherently make you safe, in merely communicates a desire. Hence, distress signal is an apt term.” This was good. There was no question as to whom the hands touching him belonged to when they bickered like this. Jim forced himself not to tense when Leonard pressed a finger experimentally against his hole. With his other hand, he stroked the length of his shaft several times before stopping to apply lube. 

 

Jim found himself enjoying the ministrations, watching the way Leonard furrowed his brow in concentration as he worked one finger and then two into him, loosening him up slowly. 

 

“C’mon, Bones.” Jim pleaded. “Just fuck me.” He shifted his hips, trying to show him just how ready he was. 

 

“Maybe get a gag next time, Spock.” Leonard said, voice gravelly and low. That made Jim’s breath catch for a moment before he compose himself again. 

 

“Noted.” Spock said, one hand tangled affectionately in between Jim’s bound ones. He kissed him a few moments more, watching as Leonard pulled his fingers out and slowly slid his cock into Jim’s ass in slow, measured movements. 

 

“Ffffuck.” The doctor breathed appreciatively. “Fuck, you feel good.” He was slow to start moving his hips. As he did, Spock moved behind him. Jim watched as Spock began to finger Leonard, watched him fuck back against Spock’s hand with his eyes shut tight. 

 

The ropes were holding tight and Leonard felt perfect inside him, a hot pressure against his prostate that made his hole ache with the delicious stretch. Spock was patient despite his throbbing erection, working Leonard until he was stuttering and sweating.

 

“God, Jim if you could see what you look like, all tied up. You look like a goddamn Christmas present. Doesn't he look beautiful, Spock?” 

 

“Indeed, doctor.” Spock said, voice so velvety and full of want it sounded like a purr. Spock lubed himself thoroughly before guiding Leonard back onto his cock. The older man swore, thrusting harder. 

 

The thrum of anxiety buzzing under Jim’s skin was manageable because seeing their faces and hearing them grounded him so firmly in the moment that nothing else could interject. 

 

“Hold on, wanna- just- Jim, roll over.” Leonard flipped him over, fingers leaving warm oblong shapes against his hips. 

 

Ok. Ok, Jim told himself. It was just the same as before, he just couldn't see them. He closed his eyes tight as Leonard, yes it was definitely Leonard he assured himself, pounded into him. It wasn't a guard, he wasn't back there. He was safe. He was safe. 

 

Jim tried to control his breathing, but his efforts left him hungry for air and soon he was gulping for it. The pillow was too close to his face, he was suffocating. 

 

Breathe! He tried to control himself. He just needed to get through this and then it would be over. His lovers were clearly enjoying themselves and he didn't want to ruin that. He tried to clear his mind, but everything was starting to rush in. The smell of death, the musky blackness, the harsh hands….

 

Tears stung his eyes. He wasn't there anymore, he reminded himself, biting his cheek until he tasted the coppery tang of blood. He was safe, he thought. 

 

He tried to jerk his hands free again, struggling futilely against the knots. Leonard mistook his duress for attention-seeking and pushed him down firmly into the bed. Jim was seeing stars behind his eyelids, lungs seemingly devoid of air. The guard held him down and took what he wanted and- 

 

No. There was no guard. That had been so long ago. Jim could still feel his hands though, he could hear his laughter echoing in his ears. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to be over. 

 

“E- En...Enterprise. Enterprise.” He managed. Suddenly, everything was gone.

 

Two strong pairs of hands rolled him over onto his back. Spock sliced through the rope with a knife and as soon as his hands were free, Jim curled into a ball, shaking. Someone draped a blanket over him. 

 

“Jimbo?” Leonard asked, quietly, next to his ear. “Jimbo, can I touch you?” The doctor was the only person to call him that name, having declared it his retribution for being saddled with the nickname ‘Bones’.

 

Jim shook his head frantically, tears leaking down his cheeks. “Alright, that's ok. Let me know if you change your mind. I'm right here, kid.” Leonard was kneeling next to the bed, hands resting just out of reach.

 

Jim wanted touch, but he had so many memories floating around his mind, he wanted to get the nightmares put back where they were. He was so scared, he realized, absolutely overtaken by terror. He couldn't breathe, couldn't remove the heavy weight from his chest. 

 

Time dragged slowly until the panic subsided and he opened his eyes, lashes gummy with semi-dried tears. Spock was poised at the foot of the bed, mouth pressed into a flat line. Leonard was beside him, concern written across his face. 

 

“Would you like to get dressed?” Spock asked. Jim nodded, words still too far away, mouth feeling like he couldn't even open it. The idea of speaking was exhausting. Spock passed him a pair of thick lounge pants and a long sleeve shirt to put on over his underclothes. The shirt was too long in the sleeves and Jim recognized it as one that Spock had left in his room one day. 

 

Clothed, he felt much less vulnerable. His heartbeat had slowed to a more normal pace and his breathing started to even out as well. Leonard draped the blanket over his shoulders carefully without touching him. Jim looked down and caught sight of the destroyed rope. 

 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, unable to manage much more. 

 

Spock shifted uncomfortably. “It was not my intention to cause you any discomfort. Please accept my most sincere apologies.” He said, voice filled with earnest remorse. 

 

“Jim, we didn't mean to- Fuck, kid, I'm so sorry.” Leonard sat on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his disheveled brown locks before dropping it into his lap. 

 

Jim swallowed, trying to find the strength for words. “On Tarsus…” He trailed off, wiping away fresh tears. “You can...please?” Despite his unclear request, his lovers understood perfectly. 

 

Spock pulled the covers down and Leonard helped Jim lay down before both of them laid on either side of him. Jim let himself be drawn into Leonard’s arms. Spock pressed close behind him, draping an arm around him and interlacing their fingers. 

 

“You are safe.” He whispered. 

 

“We’ve got you.” Leonard assured him, pressing kisses to the top of his head. 

 

Jim drifted off to sleep between them; safe, warm, and protected, despite his vulnerabilities and insecurities. For as miserable as he felt, he was loved deeply and without bounds


End file.
